dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hilo:JohannaO/@comment-27109216-20180113130755/@comment-27109216-20180113153458
Ahora estoy confusa, y me parece que no me estoy explicando. *Dices: El nombre de la página debe ser como el actor lo utiliza. En el caso que me pones como ejemplo, Sukprakob Ratchanont, no es cierto por dos razones: 1) Su nombre no es Sukprakob, es Ratchanont. 2) Él usa siempre Guy Ratchanont. Es decir, su apodo y su nombre. *Lo de Krist Perawat ya lo sé. Yo creé su ficha en wikidrama. Pero en la ficha de Sotus, la persona que me corrigió cambió de orden y en lugar de poner Krist Perawat Sangpotirat (que es como inicialmente yo lo escribí) puso Sangpotirat (que es su apellido) Perawat. En la ficha de Sotus, no en la de Krist. En las páginas de wikipedia Tailandesa escriben primero el nombre. No el apellido. ¿De dónde sacas que ponen primero el apellido y luego el nombre, por favor? Volvemos al primer ejemplo: Guy Ratchanont: Su página de wikipedia Pone: รัชชานนท์ สุประกอบ ' 'รัชชานนท์ , que es la primera palabra, es su nombre, Ratchanon. 'รสุประกอบ ', que es la segunda palabra, es su apellido, Sukprakob. Él no tiene wikipedia en español. Ni siquiera la tiene en inglés. Y si buscamos en la th/wikipedia a cualquiera de los actores mencionados, se puede apreciar que escriben primero el nombre y luego el apellido. De siempre. "Thai names usually follow the Western naming orders of given name + family name. However, Thais generally do not address each other using their family names, even in the most formal situations. Therefore, the current prime minister of Thailand, Yingluck Shinawatra is addressed as Ms Yingluck even though Shinawatra is the family name." Puedes encontrar ese dato por tí misma aquí. Por ejemplo. Además, dices que el nombre de la página debe ser el que el actor utilice artísticamente. Y no se cumple en casos como Off Jumpol (en la página, Adulkittiporn Jumpol). Él NUNCA usa su apellido. Utiliza Tumcial, due hecho. Pero está escrito Adulkittiporn. Hay más casos. Gun Atthapan jamás utiliza su apellido. En la página está escrito Poonsawas Atthahan. Atthapan no es su apellido, es su nombre. Tul Pakorn, en la página Thanasrivanitchai (su apellido) Pakorn. En cambio, me das otros ejemplos, como Tao Sattaphong. Ese sí está correcto. No solo porque en la página está puesto como más se le conoce, porque es el nombre artístico que usa, sino porque además en el apartado -nombre real- la persona que hizo la ficha escribió Sattaphong Phiangphor.... Y en ese caso, está perfectamente bien, pues Sattaphong es su nombre y Phiangphor es su apellido. Personalmente, creo que el problema principal está en que la gente que crea las fichas no saben distinguir los nombres tailandeses de los apellidos, y lo escriben como primero lo encuentran. Y cuando reconocen nombre de apellido, lo escriben al revés (apellido + nombre) porque asumen que, al igual que en muchos países asiáticos, entre ellos los dos más conocidos, los tailandeses también escriben en el orden (apellido + nombre), así que lo colocan al revés. ¿Me he explicado ahora? Gracias.